macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Inflatable
Welcome to Booth A of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2019 Predicti-Con! Balloons 1536554924 sponge bob.png|SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS (Nickelodeon) 1536580667 pikachu.png|PIKACHU (The Pokemon Company International) Power ranger.png|RED MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGER (Saban Brands) 1536555019 ronald mcdonald.png|RONALD MCDONALD (McDonald's) 1536580465 dino.png|DINO (Sinclair Oil) 1536580501 wimpy kid.png|GREG HEFFLEY from DIARY OF A WIMPY KID (Abrams Publishing) 1536554423 trolls.png|TROLLS WORLD TOUR (DreamWorks Animation) 1536580633 olaf.png|OLAF from WALT DISNEY ANIMATION STUDIOS' "FROZEN II" (Walt Disney Animation Studios) Jett From Super Wings.jpg|JETT from SUPER WINGS (Alpha Group) 1536580428 paw.png|CHASE from PAW PATROL (Spin Master) 1536580565 grinch.png|ILLUMINATION presents DR. SEUSS' THE GRINCH (Illumination Entertainment) Goku Balloon.png|GOKU from DRAGON BALL SUPER: BROLY (Funimation) SnoopyAstronaut.png|ASTRONAUT SNOOPY and WOODSTOCK (Peanuts Worldwide) TSB&LHF2007 Big Bird Design.jpg|BIG BIRD (Sesame Workshop) Lincoln and his Siblings rendering.jpg|LOUD SIBLINGS (Nickelodeon) Tin Man Fanrendering.jpg|THE TIN MAN (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment) Sorcerer Mickey.jpg|MICKEY MOUSE as THE SORCERER'S APPRENTICE (The Walt Disney Company) Talking Tom.jpg|TALKING TOM (Outfit 7 Productions) Novelty Balloons Yellow Stars-0.png|YELLOW STARS 1536554751 bluewhite star.png|BLUE & WHITE MACY'S STARS 1536554714 believe stars.png|RED BELIEVE STARS Balloon-macys-gold.jpg|THREE GOLDEN MACY'S STARS Pumpkins (2012).jpg|PUMPKINS Harold-The-Fireman-Novelty-Balloon-Macys-Thanksgiving-Parade-2017-200x200.jpg|HAROLD THE FIREMAN Charlie, Kit And C.J..jpg|CHARLIE, KIT & C.J. HOLIDAY ELVES Red & Green Candy Cane.jpg|RED & GREEN CANDY CANE Dragon.jpg|REX THE HAPPY DRAGON Fish.jpg|FLYING FISH 1536554601 nutcracker.png|THE NUTCRACKER (Universal Orlando Resort) Ice Cream Balloon 2019.jpg|STRAWBERRY/PISTACHIO ICE CREAM CONE Smokey 1972.png|SMOKEY BEAR (Ad Council) (new version) Balloonicles The Aflac Duck.png|THE AFLAC DUCK (Aflac, Inc.) 1541719601 Go-Bowling2.png|GO BOWLING 1541716597 baby dino.png|BABY DINOS (Sinclair Oil) Rock'Em Sock'Em Robots.jpg|ROCK 'EM SOCK 'EM ROBOTS (Mattel) 1541718384 snow pal photo2.png|SUNNY THE SNOW PAL (Balloonicle version) 1536554224 tough guy.png|TOUGH GUY Trycaloon 1535648533 bull-dog.png|BULLDOG Trycaloon Mouse-King-Macys-Parade-2018-Balloonicles-300x300.png|MOUSE KING Trycaloon 1536554201 nutcracker.png|NUTCRACKER Trycaloon Floats 1542593530 macystomturkeyfloat.png|TOM TURKEY 1536588251 123sesamestreetfloat.png|1-2-3 SESAME STREET (Sesame Workshop) Marion-Carole Showboat.png|MARION-CAROLE SHOWBOAT 1540410728 1536674946 mount rushmore.png|MOUNT RUSHMORE'S AMERICAN PRIDE (South Dakota Department of Tourism) 1536077417 homewood.png|ON THE ROLL AGAIN (Homewood Suites by Hilton) 1536588769 discovernhlfloat.png|FROZEN FALL FUN (Discover Card & NHL) Big-City-Cheer-Macys-Parade-2018-Floats-300x300.png|BIG CITY CHEER! (Spirit of America Productions) 1536588675 buildabearfloat.png|DISCOVER ADVENTURE! (Build-A-Bear Workshop) 1469642951 Floats 0003s 0006 SnoopysDoghouse-PEANUTS.jpg|SNOOPY'S DOGHOUSE (Peanuts Worldwide) 1538459469 hallmark.png|HEARTWARMING HOLIDAY COUNTDOWN (Hallmark Channel) 1536588641 balsamhillfloat.png|DECK THE HALLS (Balsam Hill) Universal Playground.jpg|UNIVERSAL PLAYGROUND (Universal Kids) 1536635210 shimmer shine.png|SHIMMER AND SHINE (Nickelodeon) 1536588709 bake shop.png|EVERYONE'S FAVORITE BAKE SHOP (Entenmann's) New Sour Patch Kids Float.png|PARADE DAY MISCHIEF (Sour Patch Kids) 1536588191 green gaint.png|HARVEST IN THE VALLEY (Green Giant) 1536587944 singing tree.png|MACY'S SINGING CHRISTMAS TREE (Delta Airlines) 1542592992 kinder.png|FANTASY CHOCOLATE FACTORY (Kinder) 1542593571 tmntfloat.png|RISE OF THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Nickelodeon) 1542593549 kalaharifloat.png|SPLASHING SAFARI ADVENTURE (Kalahari Resorts & Conventions) Lego Pirate Ship Box.jpg|CAPTAIN BRICKBEARD'S PIRATE SHIP! (LEGOLAND New York) New York Life Insurance Company logo.png|SUPER SILLY SKYSCRAPERS (New York Life) IMG 1226.png|CLOWN CAR INSURANCE (Geico) Santa Claus.jpg|SANTA'S SLEIGH (new version) Dave & Buster's Logo.jpg|CRAZY CASINO MADNESS (Dave & Buster's) Marching Bands *Macy's Great American Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band (Cullowhee, North Carolina) *The Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band (St. Petersburg, Florida) *Franklin Regional H.S. Panther Band (Murrysville, Pennsylvania) *Madison Central H.S. Marching Band (Richmond, Kentucky) *Ronald Reagan H.S. Marching Band (San Antonio, Texas) *Martin Luther King H.S. Kings of Halftime (Lithonia, Georgia) *Catalina Foothills H.S. Falcon Band (Tucson, Arizona) *Blue Springs H.S. Golden Regiment (Blue Springs, Missouri) *Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine (Baltimore, Maryland) Performance Groups *Spirit of America Cheer *Spirit of America Dance Stars *Tap Dancing Christmas Trees Miscellaneous *NYPD Motorcycle Brigade *NYPD Mounted Unit *NYC Parks Mounted Unit *Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman Balloonheads *Mama, Papa and Baby Balloonheads *Big Apple Circus *"Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner *Fire Engine Clown Car *Turkey Tech Football Mascot *Police Clown Car *Catapult Clown Car *Bakery Brigade Delivery Truck *Rocking Horse *Rocking Lobster *Rocking Giraffe *Rocking Moose *Big Red Shoe Car Broadway Musicals *Frozen *(can't think of anything else for the Broadway lineup) My prediction of the Lineup in order of appearance (PLEASE NOTE: some of the Miscellaneous items are still missing at the moment. Also, not all of the sponsors are parenthesised because this was made in a rush) *Hi-Roller Skating Clowns *NYPD Motorcycles *Macy's Starlets *Tom Turkey *Three Golden Macy's Stars *Morgan State University Magnificent Marching Machine (Baltimore, Maryland) *'Astronaut Snoopy (Peanuts Worldwide)' *Snoopy's Doghouse (Peanuts Worldwide) *Pumpkins *Frozen Fall Fun (NHL) *Ronald Reagan H.S. Marching Band (San Antonio, Texas) *Pilgrim Man and Pilgrim Woman *Olaf from Walt Disney's Frozen (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Marion-Carole Showboat *Big Red Shoe Car *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *1-2-3 Sesame Street (Sesame Workshop) *'Big Bird (Sesame Workshop)' *Yellow Macy's Stars *Madison Central H.S. Marching Band (Richmond Kentucky) *Universal Playground (Universal Kids) *Jett from Super Wings (Alpha Group) *Harvest in the Valley (Green Giant) *'Smokey Bear (Ad Council)' *Rocking Giraffe *Splashing Safari Adventure (Kalahari Resorts & Conventions) *Flying Fish *Awesome Original Second Time Arounders Marching Band (St. Petersbirg, Florida) *Rocking Lobster *'Captain Brickbeard's Pirate Ship (LEGOLAND New York)' *Baby Dinos (Sinclair Oil) *Dino (Sinclair Oil) *Mount Rushmore's American Pride *Spirit of America Cheer! *Big CIty Cheer! (SOA Productions) *Trolls (DreamWorks Animation) *Go Bowling *Bakery Brigade Delivery Truck *Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop (Entenmann's) *"Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner *'Strawberry/Pistachio Ice Cream Cone' *Blue & White Stars *Catalina Foothills H.S. Falcon Band *'Super Silly Skyscrapers (New York Life)' *Goku *'Rock'em Sock'em Robots (Mattel)' *Fantasy Chocolate Factory (Kinder) *PAW Patrol's Chase *Tough Guy and Bulldog *On the Roll Again *Pikachu (The Pokemon Company International) *NYPD Marching Band *Tough Guy and Bulldog *Harold the Fireman *'Clown Car Insurance' *'Lincoln Loud with Lola, Lana and Lily (Nickelodeon)' *Parade Day Mischief (Sour Patch Kids) *'The Tin Man (Warner Bros. Home Entertainment)' *Macy's Great American Marching Band *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Red Power Ranger *Shimmer and Shine *Franklin Regional H.S. Panther Band *Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Greg Heffley (Abrams Publishing) *'Crazy Casino Madness (Dave & Buster's)' *'Talking Tom (Outfit 7)' *Martin Luther King Jr. H.S. "Kings of Halftime" (Lithonia, Georgia) *Mama, Papa and Baby Balloonheads *The Aflac Duck *Rocking Horse *Discover Adventure! (Build-A-Bear Workshop) *Rex the Happy Dragon *Catapult Clown Car *Spirit of America Dance Stars *'Mickey Mouse as the Sorcerer's Apprentice (The Walt Disney Company)' *Deck the Halls (Balsam Hill) *Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (Illumination) *Tap Dancing Christmas Trees *Candy Cane *Western Carolina University Pride of the Mountains Marching Band (Cullowhee, North Carolina) *'Sunny the Snow Pal (Balloonicle version)' *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown (Hallmark Channel) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Nickelodeon) *Macy's Singing Christmas Tree (Delta Airlines) *Mouse King and Nutcracker Trycaloons *Nutcracker (Universal's Holiday Parade Featuring Macy's) *Blue Springs H.S. Golden Regiment (Blue Springs, Missouri) *Rocking Moose *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves *Santa's Sleigh *Red Believe Stars Category:Blog posts